Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Lesson/LESSON8.MSS
Text file with Lesson 8 of Perfect Writer tutorial. File content @NEWPAGE Lesson 8: PERFECT SPELLER You now know how to create, revise and print a document. Perfect Speller will help you in this process, by checking the spelling of the words in your document. Perfect Speller contains an equivalent 50,000 word dictionary which is used in determining whether the words in your document are misspelled. You may add words to Perfect Speller's dictionary so that it will include special words or terms that you use often, but which did not originally come in the dictionary. Also, many specialized dictionaries are available to meet particular needs, such as those of persons in the legal and medical professions and others. This lesson will teach you how to use Perfect Speller by having you check the spelling of the lesson itself. Many words in this lesson have been deliberately misspelled. These will be accompanied by instructions describing the features of Perfect Speller. To use Perfect Speller type: Ctrl--X S Perfect Speller will ask you for the name of the document that you want to check the spelling of. DO NOT enter a document name yet! When you have entered the document name, Perfect Speller will erase the current screen, and you will be unable to continue reading this lesson. Therefore, cancel the command by entering: Ctrl--G (Cancels the command) and continue reading. Read this next section carefully, because you will be unable to read it once you type the first few Perfect Speller commands. Taking notes is a good idea. You can also refer to your Perfect Writer/Perfect Speller User's Guide. After you have started Perfect Speller and entered the name of a document, Perfect Speller will compare each word of your document with the entries in the Perfect Speller dictionary. Perfect Speller will also report the number of words which it did not find in the dictionary. 1575 words processed. 10 words not recognized. Then it will ask you if you would like to review the list of words by asking: Scan list of unrecognized words now? You will answer 'n' for no. The alternative is to return to Perfect Writer so that you may see the words in context. Perfect Speller will mark the words in the document which it did not find in its dictionary. Don't worry, these markings will not be permanent. For the purposes of this lesson, you will want to return to Perfect Writer, so that you can continue reading the lesson. Therefore, when Perfect Speller asks: Exit directly to PW? Answer 'y' for yes. When Perfect Speller returns you to Perfect Writer, the cursor will be placed at the first 'mismatched' word which appears. This will be the word 'Ctrl'. The word will be echoed at the bottom of the screen. This echo is the prompt for a Perfect Speller command. The spelling of the word 'Ctrl' was intentional, so you choose to leave the spelling as it is and move on to the next mismatched word. The command to ignore the mismatched word is 'i' (for ignore). Ctrl: i PW: i Now, type the following sequence of commands. Ignore the 'mismatched' words using Perfect Speller command 'i' until you pass this place in the lesson. Then continue reading the lesson. A review of what you need to do: Enter: Ctrl--X S (Check the spelling of a document) File to Spell: press the Return key (for current document) When asked: 'Scan list of unrecognized words now?' answer 'n' (for no) When asked: 'Exit directly to PW?' answer 'y' (for yes) Ctrl: i (for ignore) PW: i CR: i Begin with Ctrl-X S followed by the Return key when you're ready. Mispell! Finally, you have reached a word which is really misspelled, and not simply missing from the dictionary. Look ahead and notice that every time the word recurs, it is 'marked' with the symbol '¯'. The Perfect Speller command to change the spelling of a word is 'c'. Type this command, then enter the correct spelling of the word-- Misspell. Be sure to capitalize. Then press the Escape key. Mispell: c When you change the spelling of a word once, Perfect Speller changes the spelling for every occurrance. But Perfect Speller did not change this mismatched word-- mispell. That's because this time, the word is not capitalized. Perfect Speller recognizes that it is mismatched, but does not equate it with the capitalized version. This enables it to recognize that proper nouns are misspelled when the only error is the lack of capitalization. At any rate, you need to type the command 'C' once again to change this word. Try it now. mispell: c Another way to correct a mismatched word is to use the Perfect Speller edit command 'E'. This switches you to the normal mode of Perfect Writer, so that you may edit the document using the Perfect Writer commands that you have already learned. Try this command now and correct '¯Anothre' using the Perfect Writer transpose characters command. Anothre: e Move the cursor to the 'e' (the last character). Then type: Ctrl--T Scroll to the next page to learn how to return to the Perfect Speller 'spell' mode. You can return to the Perfect Speller mode by entering the add modes command and entering mode 'spell'. Try it now. Ctrl--X M Mode Name: spell You've already noticed that some abbreviations that have been used were not found by Perfect Speller in the dictionary. You have been ignoring these 'words' until now. Sometimes, however, you will find yourself frequently using a certain word, and it would make more sense to add that word into the dictionary. A word like PW for instance, the abbreviated name of International Business Machines. Perfect Speller allows you to add words into its dictionary. The command for this is 'A'. Let's add PW into the Perfect Speller dictionary. PW: a PW has now been added into the Perfect Speller dictionary. Notice again that psi is considered a misspelling of PSI. You wouldn't want it otherwise. On many words that you add to the dictionary you would like Perfect Speller to recognize some similar words which differ only by a suffix or prefix. Wouldn't it be tedious if you had to add into the dictionary every form of each word that may appear? Perfect Speller takes care of that for you! If you are entering a word which will appear in many forms which differ by only a common suffix or prefix, then enter it in the form of 'Root'. Perfect Speller will append many common suffixes and prefixes when it checks the spelling of your manuscript document. You can enter the root of a word in the dictionary using the Perfect Speller command 'R'. For more discussion of the 'R' command, see your Perfect Writer/Perfect Speller User's Guide. Perfect Speller comes with a help command to jog your memory with a quick review of the commands. For a quick review of the Perfect Speller commands type '?' for help command. Remember to press the Return key after examining the help display. Use the help command when Perfect Speller prompts you about the spelling of heeeeeeeeeeelp. Then 'ignore' the mismatched word. Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here Let's review the Perfect Speller commands: Ctrl--X S (Check the spelling of a document) A (Add the word into the dictionary) C (Change the word, and all succeeding occurrances) E (Edit the document from Perfect Writer) Ctrl--X M spell (Return to Perfect Speller from Perfect Writer following the E command) I (Ignore 'mismatched' word) R (Enter a root into the dictionary) ? (Help) Remember when you first called up the Perfect Speller program? You may recall that Perfect Speller asked you: Scan list of unrecognized words now? At that time you answered: NO. Perfect Speller can save you a great deal of time by allowing you to review a list containing the mismatched words without the rest of the document. In this mode of operation, you have the same command options as before and they do almost the same things: A (Add a word to the dictionary) I (Ignore the 'mismatched' word) C (mark the word so that you can Change it later) R (enter the Root into the dictionary) E (exit the scan commands, and enter the Edit mode that you have already used, editing the word under current consideration) ? (Help) You 'ignored' some words in this lesson when you checked its spelling. Call up Perfect Speller again, and this time, ignore the same words using the scan option. When you have completed practicing the scan commands, exit directly to Perfect Writer. Since you have 'ignored' the 'mismatched' words, Perfect Speller will position you on the last page of this document. You will be on your own for a little while. Try it now. Ctrl--X S Last Page! You can also check the spelling of a document that you have stored on disk, by choosing the Perfect Speller option from the Perfect Writer main menu. Perfect Speller is explained thoroughly in the Perfect Writer/Perfect Speller User's Guide. You probably will agree that Perfect Speller is easy to use and can be a powerful proofreading aid. This concludes lesson8. You should now have no trouble using Perfect Speller. Scroll up 4 pages to continue lesson 8. You will see the following line appear at the top of the correct page: Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here*Here�